Que comecem os jogos
by Lorrany
Summary: Em um simples dia tudo pode mudar para Sakura Haruno e seus amigos,mas principalmente ao seu marido Sasuke Uchia.


Em uma tarde qualquer uma garota corria pela rua com muita logo chegar ao seu perceber o que tinha em sua frente ela esbarra num homem muito misterioso.

-Desculpe...—Ela diz se levantando e estendendo a mão ao homem idoso caído.

O homem nada fala apenas olha para o chão com um olhar sombrio.

-Senhor?—Pergunta Sakura se agachando e o então começa a analisá-lo,ele era muito velho...aparentemente tinha uns 60 anos ou mais..e tinha sangue na sua cabeça.

Sakura então se levanta e pega seu celular.

-O meu deus! Vou chamar uma ambulância para o senhor...—Ela diz trêmula discando os números.

-Eu sei o que está sentindo...—Começa de repente o homem com a voz fraca.

Sakura o olha assustada "Do que ele está falando?".

Nesse instante Sakura pode sentir alguém a pegando a força e a puxando para um beco conseguiu ver quem era pois o seqüestrador estava usando uma masca de palhaço e vestia roupas pretas.

Sabendo que era fraca demais para revidar Sakura sente algo forte em seu nariz e logo desmaia.

Ao acordar Sakura via tudo embaçado...Pode identificar uma mulher ruiva desmaiada com algo no pescoço e com algo na mão esquerda.

Sakura então ao se levantar pode ver que tinha algo no seu pescoço um Gravador,ela o pega e vê que faltava a então olha novamente para a mulher caída e pode ver que na sua mão tinha a fita.

Depois de pegá-la Sakura coloca no "Play" e começa a ouvir a voz daquele mesmo idoso.

"Olá Haruno Sakura...Não fique surpresa por eu saber o seu nome..fique surpresa em ver quem é a amante de seu marido...Sim isso mesmo que você está pensando...seu tão querido amado Uchiha Sasuke tem uma amante chamada Karin...bom com a descoberta disso..talvez você pense que agora sua família está destruída por causa estragou toda sua vida imagine só o que você dirá para seu filho?Que o próprio pai não a ama o bastante a ponto de trocá-la por outra...bom..e agora EU vou ti dar a chance de se vingar dessa mulher...Enrolado em seu pescoço há uma máquina que eu acho fascinante!Que quando acionado em cinco minutos contados apertará o pescoço dela e aos poucos quebrará todos seus ê terá duas opções salvá-la ou simplesmente deixá-la morrer você decidi mas se escolher a opção de salvá-la na direita dela,na parede, ah uma pequena brecha na qual você deve colocar sua mão para pegar a chave que abre o dispositivo no pescoço para isso terá um preço...quando você colocar a mão sobre a brecha se cortará pois dentro dela ah várias facas e entre elas você terá que pegar a chave certa...Não há mais nada a dizer apenas **Que os jogos comecem.**"

Depois de ouvir essa gravação Sakura pode ouvir um som de "Bip" na qual vinha na direção de Karin e sem demorar muito ela pode ver que tinha um relógio cronometrado em 5:00 em cima da brecha logo a mulher acordae sem entender nada vai logo dizendo.

-Quem é você?O que estou fazendo aqui?O que é isso?—Ela começa a ficar nervosa ao ver o a coleira em seu pescoço.—Tire isso de mim!

Sakura a olha com muita raiva e vai em direção a ela e lhe dar um chute no cai no chão e solta um gemido de dor,depois ela olha para Sakura que estava ainda a encarando.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?—Grita Karin tentando se levanta que fora inútil pois estava pressa a uma corrente.

Sakura então da hás costas para a mulher e corre em direção a uma porta que estava começa a bater que nem uma louca e pedindo socorro.

Enquanto gritava Karin pode ver que tinha algo atrás se virou pode ver que era um gravador já com a fita o pega e Poe em "Play" e logo começa a mesma voz de antes.

"Bom Dia Karin... creio que está confusa em relação há onde está ou "como" você veio parar aqui... mas vou refrescar sua memória...Ontem a noite você estava com Uchiha Sasuke numa cama...ele dizia que a amava e você também dizia que o amava, logo..vocês resolveram dar um tempo e o Uchiha foi embora do Motel e você resolveu então passar a noite ali mesmo...De Manhã você saiu de lá bem cedo pois queria vê-lo, então foi em direção ao seu carro mas foi surpreendida por alguém misterioso que lhe fez desmaiar e quando acordou estava aqui com algo em seu pescoço...Quero que você olhe para essa garota que está batendo na porta pedindo ajuda...ela é esposa de seu tão amado Uchiha..."

Ao ouvir isso Sakura se vira para Karin e elas se encaram.

"...Sim Karin...seu amado é casado com está mulher e tem um filho de 3 anos...e ela acha que você estragou sua vida e está muito furiosa com você...mas creio que ela não fará nada com você...pois você tem algo que ela precisa e muito para sair daqui...uma chave que está em seu pescoço junto com um explosivo ..."

Karin então passa a mão em sua coleira a procura da chave.

"...que será acionado assim que terminar essa gravação,Há uma maneira de ambas sobreviverem...está vendo está parede a sua direita?Dentro dela ah uma brecha na qual a esposa de seu amado deve colocar o braço para pegar a chave que te libertará e que te soltará desse explosivo,e juntas poderão sair...mas caso ela não faça isso...você será sufocada até a morte e quando isso acontecer seu dispositivo explodirá e ambas ê deve se perguntar se "Será que ela concordará?" Não a mais nada a dizer apenas **Que o jogo comece**.

Depois dessa gravação Karin pode ver que na parede e cima da brecha os minutos começaram a rodar 04:59...04:58...04:57...

-Garota!—Fala Karin tentando se soltar da coleira.

Sakura a olha com nojo.

-Você é uma piranha!—Fala ela ríspida.—Não merece viver!

-Por favor...—Ela começa a chorar.—Não me deixe morrer...

Sakura então olha para o relógio 04:43...04:42...04:41...Ela então começa a chorar também olha em volta tentando encontrar uma saída que parecia não existir.

Ao completar 04:30 Karin pode sentir que a coleira estava começando a apertar.

-Por favor..—Diz bufando.

Sakura então vai em direção a parede na qual estava a lágrimas de medo e tenção ainda escorriam no seu se ajoelha e segura firmemente sua mão esquerda..."Vamos Sakura..."pensa respirando fundo e colocando sua mão no local aos poucos...No começo pode sentir algo pontiagudo perto de seu dedo indicador e mais um pouco fundo pode sentir uma chave...ao tentar agarrá-la Sakura pode sentir muita dor contra seu polegar.

-Há...—Grita de dor ainda mais chorando.—Não consigo,não consigo...—Ela tira sua mão da brecha e a pouco abaixo de seu polegar ela podia ver um corte muito profundo.

-Você é uma idiota!—Grita Karin quase sem ar pois o tempo estava se esgotando.

Sakura então enfia novamente sua mão ali e sentiu novamente a fala sobre seu polegar só que desta vez ela forçou ainda mais o braço e conseguiu alcançar a chave.

-Peguei!—Fala tirando sua mão ensangüentada da brecha.

Ela então se levanta e vai em direção a Karin...

-Experimenta essa...—Diz lhe entregando a chave coberta de Sangue...

03:48...03:47...03:46...

Continua...

Em um dia qualquer Sakura sem saber esbarra em um velho desconhecido...ela tenta o ajudar mas vê que é tarde demais pois quando é presa em um lugar desconhecido ela começa a descobrir quem é realmente Sasuke Uchiha.E também ela luta pela sua própria sobrevivência...e pela de seus conhecidos...e descobre quem é o autor desses horrivéis e macabros jogos em que você tem apenas duas únicas opições Viver ou Morrer.


End file.
